gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, often abbreviated as PRLG or simply'Lost Galaxy', is the seventh season of the Power Rangers series. It is based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (translated as Star Beasts Squadron Galaxy Man). Lost Galaxy is the first series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own new cast and story. With the annual suit change that began with Power Rangers Zeo and the annual cast and story change starting with this series, this is the first series to follow the practice set by the Super Sentai series. In 2012, reruns of Lost Galaxy have begun being shown on Saban's new Saturday Morning programming block The Vortexx on the CW. Non-Fiction Use Prior to this series' interest for Anthony Marsh, Jr., a fan of the show, this was the only series of Power Rangers to be used as a merchandising gammit and as of 2010, it consisted a long-running 900+ comic book series and a feature film'' Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , which takes place 15 years in the near, but not too distant future after the Lost Galaxy season. Articles Cast of Characters 'The Lost Galaxy Power Rangers' Villains * Furio * Scorpius * Trakeena - the main antagonist of the series. * Treacheron * Deviot * Villamax * Kegler * Captain Mutiny * Barbarax * Hexuba *List of Lost Galaxy Monsters Arsenal See Also: Arsenal in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Zords See Also: Zords in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Ships * Terra Venture *Astro Megaship Episodes For a relisting, this was copied from the Morphin Grid wiki. For the redirects, go to List of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Episodes . Trivia *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is known for the highest death toll of main characters thus far seen in Power Rangers: Magna Defender, Scorpius, Furio, Treacheron, Villamax, The Guardian, Loyax, Trakeena, Deviot, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, DECA, and Kendrix *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series not to take place in the fictional city of Angel Grove, California, nor Earth. *This series features the first known African-American Green Ranger (Damon Henderson). this would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue with Joel Rawlings (and later the A-Squad Green Ranger from S.P.D.). *This series features the first known Asian-American Blue Ranger (Kai Chen). This would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue (Chad), Time Force (Lucas), Ninja Storm (Blake), Operation Overdrive (Dax) and Jungle Fury (Theo). *This series is also notable for not having a permanent base, or "command center" from which the Rangers could operate, nor having a mentor or technical advisor for whom the Rangers could turn to for assistance. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series to abandon the teleportation ability that had been seen in all previous seasons. *This is the first season where the monsters are able to grow without the help of any of the central villains. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is the first season to have had a three-part series finale, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *It is the first season to have sentient zords. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is also notable for being the second series not to feature a sixth ranger if one does not count the Phantom Ranger from Turbo as a sixth ranger (the Phantom Ranger's Sentai Counterpart was not a ranger, this would be repeated in Dino Thunder), although with the addition of the Magna Defender, the 6th warrior position was filled.) *The position of Magna Defender as a Ranger is really controversial among fans. Many state that he was able to morph and controlled a Zord, although others argue that his suit is not spandex and his name doesn't include the word "Ranger". However, he was called the "Magna Defender Power Ranger" in toy commercials, but whether this term is official or not is debatable. *This was the second series were the entire team (instead of only the Red Ranger) received a power-up with the addition of the Lights of Orion, although the Red Ranger did later receive an Armored Ranger power up unique to himself. The first was in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, with the addition of the Metallic Armor. **This would be repeated in Dino Thunder with Super Dino Mode, S.P.D. with S.W.A.T. Mode, Mystic Force with Mystic Legend Armor and Jungle Fury with Jungle Master Mode. *Lost Galaxy was the last series that replaced a Ranger mid-season. *Lost Galaxy is notable for featuring the first Megazord that did not require all five Rangers to sit/stand in the same cockpit to pilot the Zord followed by Ninja Storm, SPD, and RPM. *The Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus, Stratoforce and Torozord were the first (and so far only) Megazords unable to combine with each other. The Galaxy Megazord was also the first Megazord that the rangers had to stand in order to pilot it, via no controls but only their right hand. *Despite being 5-pieced Megazords, the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords are often considered to be standalone Zords. Even in the series continuity, they were treated like individual Zords, since in their origins they were Galactabeasts. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the last series to feature an Alpha robot of any kind. (Not including cameos by Alpha 6 and Alpha 7 in future series reunion episodes), though in Operation Overdrive , an Alpha robot returned after 7 years of absence from this season's popularity. *It stands as the only series to feature a villain from a previous series becoming a Power Ranger. *It is the first series that featured living zords and was featured again in Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Magna Defender Morpher was actually a repainted version of the previously unused Gosei Sentai Dairanger's changer device, the Aura Changer, and was never in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (the show that "Lost Galaxy" was based on.) *Lost Galaxy is the second Power Rangers series to replace the original Sentai series' mode of transportation with color-coded motorcycles. In this case, the Lost Galaxy ranger's motorcycles (and also the Jet Jammers) replaced the Gingamen's "Ginga Horses" (Which were live horses), it should be noted though, that in one episode Gingaman footage of Ginga Red riding his Gingahorse WAS kept- in the episode "Silent Sleep" only. *For the first time, the ending credits were accompanied by a display of one of the season's Megazord assembling. This trend would repeat until the middle of Wild Force. *Lost Galaxy is the only season to have a ranger die. Quantum Ranger Eric Myers was supposed to die like his Timeranger Counterpart Naoto/TimeFire in the finale, although his fate was rewritten, so he survived and later appeared to team with the Wild Force rangers and in Forever Red alongside Cole, Wes, Carter and 6 other Red Rangers. *Lost Galaxy is the first series to feature siblings serving on the same team. This would repeat in Lightspeed Rescue (Dana and Ryan Mitchell), Ninja Storm (Hunter and Blake Bradley), Mystic Force (Madison and Vida Rocca), and RPM (Gem and Gemma). *Lost Galaxy is the first season to feature a two-part teamup episode ("The Power of Pink" was the sequel to "To the Tenth Power"). Other two-part teamup episodes were "Trakeena's Revenge" in Lightspeed Rescue, "Reinforcements from the Future" in Wild Force, and "Thunder Storm" in Dino Thunder. *Lost Galaxy is the first series to have a completely new cast of Rangers, with no connection to the Rangers of the last series outside of the teamup episodes. *Lost Galaxy is also the series where the original Zords and Megazord were introduced the latest. The Galactabeasts are first seen in episode 3, but their Zord form and the Galaxy Megazord are not seen until episode 5. *This is the first season to feature a Megazord from a previous season in the team-up episodes. *This is the first season where a morpher was different from the one used in the counterpart Sentai series. Mike's morpher is not the same as his Sentai counterpart, Bull Riot from Gingaman. Mike uses a wrist-mounted morpher like the other Rangers, whereas Bull Riot used his sword to morph. This is followed by the Solar Morphers from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. *This is the first season to featured The Rangers wearing the same clothes while de-morphed. This trend was continued by Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Wild Force. *Danny Slavin is five years older than his TV brother Russell Lawrence. *Some would say that this season is a part of the Zordon period, as it features Alpha 6, who was in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space, and Karone, who was Astronema in Power Rangers In Space. *The series' team-up episodes did not feature any Sentai footage, expectally not using any footage fromSeijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger the episodes "To the Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink". However, Time Force , Wild Force , Dino Thunder , S.P.D., and Operation Overdrive repeated this in the future. *"The Rescue Mission" is one of the most resent episodes in this series to not feature any Sentai footage or Ranger action. *This is the first series to be part of the post-Zordon era. *Lost Galaxy remained the only Power Rangers season of the 4-year Post-MMPR/Zordon era to run for 45 episodes ( Lightspeed Rescue , Time Force , and Wild Force had over 40 episodes respectively ). *Mike remained the only Ranger to lose his powers near by the end of the season. *Furio 's costume is from Denji Sentai Megaranger . His costume was never used in In Space . *The Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and the Defender Torozord remain the only zords to be destroyed near the finale. *The following rangers, villain, and megazord from this season to appear in the Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) video game are: Leo Corbett /Red Galaxy Ranger,Damon Henderson /Green Galaxy Ranger,Kai Chen /Blue Galaxy Ranger (as an unlockable character when you complete both Lost Galaxy levels by collecting the letters R-A-N-G-E-R in the first level of this storyline),Trakeena ,Galaxy Megazord , Magna Defender , and the Stingwingers . *Lost Galaxy is also the first series to feature independent stories for each episode, while using certain action footages from its Sentai counterpart ( Lightspeed Rescue , Time Force , and Wild Force did the same thing until when MMPR productions ended its era of Power Rangers by the end of 2002 ). *Magna Defender's role showed a lot of controversy among most Power Ranger fans. For example: In Bandai's toyline, his name was dubbed as '"Magna Defender Power Ranger". Like in Gingaman, BullBlack is not part of the main Sentai group. *Episode 7: Double Duty reaches the 300th Episode Mark. '''See Also 'Non-Canon Series' *'' Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders ''- a long running fan-fiction continuity series of Power Rangers, created by Anthony Marsh, Jr , that has nothing to do with the actual TV series, but the series does spawn ties and elements from recent series including Lost Galaxy. * Power Rangers LG film series 'Actual Series' * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman - the Super Sentai show PRLG is based on. * List of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Episodes * List of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Monsters * List of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Cast Members * Zords * Arsenal 'External Links' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy on MyVortexx Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Actual Power Rangers series Category:Community Category:PRLG in Other Media